Mistress' Mate
by Cairadawn
Summary: Jasper is wanting a change and heads to Italy.  Imagine his surprise when he meets the one person he hasn't seen in over hundred years. Follow him has his life takes a turn in a new direction. Suggest reading Votluri Mistress FIRST or TOGETHER!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I want to make a suggestion real quick... If you have read or are reading Volturi Mistress then most of this story is going to be known. I was asked to write what Jasper was thinking and this is it. There is going to be a lot of repeating things from VM, but there IS going to be new stuff here; this chapter for example!**

**As always I own nothing...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Can I have your attention please," started the flight attendant. "We will be starting our descent to Florence Italy shortly. At this time, we ask that you put your seats and tray tables in their upright positions. Also, this is your warning to start ending you phone calls and shut off all electronics." I never could understand that request, it is not like my cell phone was really going to interrupt the computer system of this plane.

"No Jasper, it wouldn't bother the plane," laughed the voice currently on my phone. "It will bother the person three isles away though, if you continue to think about throwing it!"

"I'm not going to throw the phone," I said, chuckling at the thought though. I had a passing thought earlier about doing just that when the said person's snoring got on my nerves. "Could you please remind me again why I agreed to this trip Ali-cat," I asked. Alice might have been my ex-wife and now remarried to another, but she was still one of my best friends and using her nickname was as easy as breathing... well if I actually needed to breath that is.

"You wanted a change of pace Jasper," Alice sighed into the phone. "I can't see what is going to happen, not that I would tell you, but I see you getting just that." I was about to answer when one of the flight attendants locked eyes on me, I could hear Alice's giggles from the phone.

"Sir, I need to ask you to finish your phone call soon. We will be landing soon," she smiled down at me, leaning forward practically shoving her chest in my face.

"I know," I said evenly, pushing some acceptance toward her. "I am almost finished; I should be off in roughly five minutes at the most."

"That's fine Sir," she said, her smile faltering slightly when I didn't take her silent offer finally leaning away. "As long as your phone is off before we actually start our descent."

"That was not funny Alice," I said in reply to Alice's continual giggles once the attendant moved away. "Well at least if I don't feel comfortable after meeting with Aro I can leave without even bringing up anything about the guard," I said getting us back on topic.

"About that..." started Alice.

"What about it?"

"Well," she hedged.

"Alice," I growled slightly, not loud enough for humans to hear but enough for her to know I meant business.

"When Carlisle called to setup your meeting with Aro," she started again, "he may have mentioned that you were interested in the guard." I took a deep breath to calm myself, snarling into the phone at this point would not help the situation...even if it would make me feel better.

"Does Carlisle not realize the spot that he has put me in," I asked when I could keep my voice down. It was common knowledge in the family that Aro had wanted me in the guard for the longest time. I think it might have been the reason I have been allowed to live this long after he learned I had helped Maria in her first war. "Once Aro sees an opportunity to get me in the guard, he is not going to stop until I agree. I really wish I had been made aware of this before starting this trip." I started to feel myself slip into my old persona. The one that saw everything as a threat, the one that would kill first and ask questions later. This Jasper, or Major as some called me, was feared by many and known by all. This Jasper was now looking for some strategic plan to use if I did not in the end want to join the Volturi Guard.

"Relax Jasper," Alice said calmly. "You remember what Eleazer has said about the guard the last time he came to visit?" When I didn't reply she continued, "Aro has placed someone else in charge of the guard. He can want you all he wants, but it is no longer his call whom joins."

"He still is in charge, Alice," I stated clearly. "I am sure he can overrule who ever is in charge of the guard now if he wanted."

"That is not what Renata said when I ran into her a few months ago," She quipped back at me obviously getting annoyed at me. "She said the new Leader of the Guard did not take any crap from Aro, that this new leader really had made some drastic changes to the guard. It was one of the reasons Renata left the guard."

"You don't leave the guard, it is a lifetime gig,"I said still trying to keep myself calm. "Unless maybe being kicked out for bad mouthing the brothers."

"SHE left Jasper," said Alice, her voice going slightly high. "It was her choice to leave; she found her mate and wanted out. That is one of the changes this new leader has made, the guard is not a longer lifetime commitment." She took a deep breath, when she spoke next her voice was back to normal. "Stop trying to see trouble where it does not exist yet."

"Fine," I replied. "Now before that flight attendant comes back..."

"I have a rental waiting for you at the rental place under Whitlock-Cullen," She cut me off. "I also have a room booked for you at the Florence Hilton for two weeks."

"My meeting with Aro is tomorrow Alice," I sighed. "Why do you need me to be in Italy for two weeks?"

"It's nothing bad Jasper,." Alice laughed lightly at me. "I just figured that if you didn't join the guard you could ask Heidi to pick a few things out for me at the fashion show that is going to be there in Italy." How did I not guess it would have anything to do with clothes?

"We will see," I answered her when I was again caught in the flight attendant's radar. "I got to go Alice," I said as she started toward my seat. "Give the family my love and tell them I will call later."

"I will Jazz. Love you."

"Love you to Ali-cat," I said then shut my phone. "Sorry about that," I said looking up at the attendant shutting my phone off. "It took longer then I thought."

"Saying goodbye to the wife is always hard," replied the attendant with a small smile.

"It is," I said, "but that was my ex-wife, but she is still a very good friend of mine. More of a sister now," I said with a smile. The attendant just nodded and walked away to bother someone else. I turned and looked out the window. I had this feeling that just as the ground was coming to greet the plane, that there was a new adventure waiting to greet me in Italy. When the plane finally landed I gladly stepped off and into what ever awaited me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, even though I wish I did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I never could figure why the Volturi choose to make their home in Italy. One would think they would not want to be anywhere overly sunny, seeing as the sparkly skin would break their number 1 rule - keep it secret. It was a good thing I was here in the early fall; I had fog, rain and clouds to hide in. In a way, it reminded me of Forks. So, I took advantage of the cloud cover and drove to Volterra

I missed Forks. It was one my happier time, even with the Party Catastrophe also known as one Isabella Swan's 18th birthday. I knew I should have hunted before she came over, that was my plan. How was I to know that I was going to need to stay after class? I suppose Alice would have told me if she would not have left to decorate the house for Bella's party. Well that and Emmett calling me during class; although if I would have remembered to shut the ringer off I would not have gotten in trouble in the first place. As soon as I got out of my detention, I got roped in by Emmett to go with him. He wanted assistance picking out the right radio for Bella's truck. By the time we got back to the house, it was too late to hunt.

I can't blame Bella for the paper cut. I wanted to at the time, oh how I wanted to. I mean what human willingly comes into a Vampire House and then purposely cuts herself. She may not have had any, I mean ANY self-preservation, but she was not that crazy. I blamed myself for the longest time; it was just a drop of blood. Here I was one of the most strong-willed Vampire and I lost control with one small drop of blood. It took a lot of talks with Carlisle, and a beating from my best friend and brother, Peter, before I understood two important things.

One- it was an accident plain and simple. No one could plan for Bella to cut her finger. It wasn't something Alice could see coming. It could have been anyone, minus Carlisle, that could have snapped at her.

Two - I am an empath, I can feel the emotions of others. Strong thirst is a feeling, an emotion. I had five Vampires thirst, plus mine, if anyone's counting that makes six swirling around me. To compound the issue, Bella just happened to be the blood singer to one of the thirsty five.

I was pulled from my walk down memory lane by a buzz in my pocket. One short buzz signaling a text message. I quickly grab my phone out and scanned the screen.

_Sun is going to come out soon, may want to do some shopping for a while. - A_

Of course she would see that I was near shops the annoying little pixie. Again my phone buzzed.

_If you want to meet Aro in the arms of the guard then be my guest and continue to laugh. You have 5 minutes. A_

I started to actually look at the shops now. I didn't just want to duck into one at the last minute and find myself stuck somewhere horrible...like a shoe store. Shoe store. Dress shop. Souvenir shop. Bookstore with a little coffee shop inside. Wine-tasting room. As soon as I walked past the Bookstore, I felt a pull from my chest. I tried to walk away from the store, but the pull got worse, when I got near the store again it would lessen. My decision was made. I was going in the bookstore.

As I entered the store, my training as a soldier kicked in. I sniffed the air for any kind of danger. Of course it smelt mostly of humans, but there were also many scents of Vampires all through the store. That was not odd in and of its self, seeing as I was in Volterra where many Vampires lived and worked. Strangely enough, there was also a Vampire scent in the coffee shop to. I got slightly closer to the little shop to investigate the scent. It was familiar, but also not. I could not place where I may have run into that scent before. I was scanning some shelves when it hit me. _That scent,_ I thought to myself, _I should know it anywhere, but it can't be.'_ She was dead, she had to be dead. Alice hasn't been able to see her future for years, she stopped being able to see her about a year after we left. We would have gone back for at least the funeral, but we all knew if... Well if she killed herself it was our fault. It sounded cruel, but as a family we just could not take that information.

I was pulled out of my depressing thoughts by a human that almost reeked of that scent coming up to me.

"Can I help you," I asked him when he stopped in front of me with what looked like no intentions of moving until we talked.

"I am sorry to bother you sir," replied the human. "I think you are a friend of my boss."

"I think you are mistaken," I said calmly. "I am just visiting some very old friends here in Italy. I am not from around here."

"No Sir, I don't think I am," the human shrugged. "You and her have a lot in common. You see you both suffer from the same infliction." Shit, this human knew what I was.

"I... I don't know..."

"I was given the task of delivering this to you," he said, handing me a piece of paper covered in that mysterious scent, then turned and walked away. I quickly unfolded the note, being careful not to tear it.

_Jasper, long time no see. You know I forgave you right? No real harm, no foul. If you are interested in talking, come find me in the coffee shop. I will save you a seat. If you choose not to see me, I understand. Although I warn you, I may pop up again as I am staying here in Italy._

It was unsigned, but with that scent I really didn't need it to be. Did I really want to meet with her? I knew she forgave me, I could feel it when I lunged for her, she told Alice to tell me too. What the Hell did she mean no real harm? Because of me the family left, taking her boyfriend, best friend, big brother and surrogate parents away; I think I would call that harm. Was I really debating this? Hell yes I was going to meet with her! As soon as I made up my mind, my body started toward the cause of that scent and some answers.

I soon found myself at the entrance of the coffee shop and there sat reading a book like it was an everyday occurrence was one Isabella Swan. Even from here, I could see she was now a Vampire and what a beautiful Vampire at that. Her hair was longer now, almost touching the top of her butt. Of what I could see of her face, I could see that she had lost some of her 'baby face' as my mama would say. Her face was not the only thing that lost something, her body no longer had the look of an awkward teen, she had really filled out, gained her woman's curves. She would now give any super-model a run for their money. Hell she could give Rose a run for her money and that was saying something.

As I watched her, again I felt that pull from my chest. It was pulling me toward her! It couldn't be! I knew now what that pull was, it was the mate pull. I couldn't be Bella's mate...could I? She couldn't think of me that way...could she? I was never going to know until I talked with her, so I willed myself to start in her direction.

"Excuse me," I said when I was finally in front of her. "Is this seat taken?" I asked pouring on my southern charm and giving a slight smile. What the hell? Was I starting to flirt with her?

"No it isn't," she replied slowly closing her book, almost if she was stealing herself to look at me. Oh My God it really was Bella! At that time, I lost control of my body.

"Bella, is that really you," I asked her literally falling into the chair next to her.

"Yes, it's me," she smiled at me. Oh what I would give to have her always smiling at me, she was so beautiful! "It is good to see you Jasper." And that is when I went into shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still own nothing...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Isabella Swan... sitting in front of me...right there...Bella Swan...Vampire...Bookstore... in a chair...right there...in Italy... starring at me... Vampire...Bella... Bella was a Vampire. She was sitting in front of me. Bella was in a bookstore in Italy.

It took me a bit, but my mind finally started to come back to me. With my mind back I didn't know what to do. Should I hug her to make sure she is real? Would she freak if I threw myself down to my knees and sobbed in her lap? Could I grab her, put her in my lap and bury my nose in her hair and purr?

"Jaspe,r please say something" she said pulling me from my fantasy of purring for her. I opened my mouth... and paused. What could I say to her? 'Bella, I know you already forgave me twice now for trying to eat you...' No that won't work, someone could only take having a traumatic event shoved in their face so many times; it would be best not to bring that up. I closed my mouth. I sat there and thought for a moment, I opened my mouth again...'Bella what the Hell are you doing here...' No, I don't know if she has any powers and pissing her off with my first real sentence would be bad. I closed my mouth, I know I was going a great impression of a fish. If Emmett could see me now acting like a fish and at a lose for what to say... I opened my mouth ready to say something when I was interrupted by the human that gave me the note snorting. How did I not notice him standing there? I was not the only one not pleased with his interruption as Bella turned and glared at him.

"How... but you...we thought...when..." I stuttered when she turned back to me. Okay so maybe my brain was not completely functioning. Not only did I not make a complete sentence, but I asked the obvious question.

"How else does one become like us," she asked giggling at my stupid question. I smiled at the sound of her giggle, I would make it my life mission to her to do it more. The next thing out of her mouth ruined any work I had done to get my mind working again. "And roughly six months after you and your family left." The only good thing that came from that bit of information was I now knew why Alice wasn't able to see her anymore. Although now it opened other questions; questions that I needed answers to. I may not understand why I am feeling the mating pull but I knew I NEEDED to know what happened when we left.

"Who?" It was the only word I could get out without letting lose a growl that was starting to bubble to the surface.

"Laurent," she sighed quietly. God Damn It! I knew we shouldn't have let him leave…Wait she's still talking. "I was hiking with," she paused, this is not going to be good, "friends and I got separated." Hiking? Friends? What kind of friends leaves someone as… well her in the forest? Why was it so hard for her to call them friends? Still more questions then answers at this point. "As he said I had interrupted his hunt and he could not pass me up." I could feel her eyes on me, gauging my reaction. As long as her story did not get any worse I might be able to suppress my instincts; but the way she was looking at me I didn't think so. "Although he knew killing me was going to make Victoria very angry, but it was better that he killed me because it would be fast and almost painless where as if it were Victoria…" At that I could not stop the growls any longer. That piece of filth dared to even think about touching my mate! I was going to kill him, and Victoria would be next.

"I will kill him for biting you and then her for even thinking about hurting you!" I continued to growl. My instincts to protect what was mine were kicking into overdrive as I started to picture the human Bella. The very innocent and unprotected, the weak and alone human Bella. Oh God the mating pull hurt!

"Easy Jasper." In my red haze of anger I watched her reach over and try to comfort me. What is wrong with this picture? She should not have been the one to comfort me, it should have been the other way around. "I wouldn't worry about it." Wouldn't worry about it? Was she CRAZY? My mate was threatened, of course I was going to worry about it. I watched her face shift as she ran through her memory; a slight wicked smile gracing her lips. "They have already been taken care of." Oh Bloody Hell. I knew that type of smile, my mate had already taken care of the situation. I am not a proud to say just the thought of that smile, and what caused it, was a huge turn on. Her reprimand, on the other hand, squashed my lust filled vibe. "Would you like to hear the rest or are you going to continue to growl at something from the past?"

"Sorry," I muttered. It was time to turn back on my southern charm; I did not need her leaving now that I had found her. "Please continue."

"Well, as I told you before, Laurent decided that I would satisfy his thirst." I was astounded at how calmly she was saying all of this. "He bit me, but was interrupted by some local guys from the reservation." I couldn't help the skeptical look I gave her. A human, no matter where they were from was not going to stop a Vampire in mid drink. "Tell me Jasper; were you there when Carlisle made the treaty with the tribe?" What did the treaty have to do with how they stopped Laurent? I watched her, trying to gather answers from her face. I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping when I watched her lift a coffee cup to her perfect lips and actually drink. "Sorry," she smiled a sweet smile. "This," she shook the cup at me, "is one of my little quirks. Those are for another timethough." She had that right, as much as I wanted to know everything about her this was not the time or place.

"No, I was not, but of course I know all about it," I said, everyone in the family was aware of the treaty and the wolves. "What does that have to do with how Laurent was stopped?"

""Do you remember their legends," She continued after another sip from her cup. I quickly ran through everything I had heard. "Come to find out that the story was true," She went on after I let her know I was ready to hear more. "Four giant wolves, the start of their new pack, stopped Laurent. They were too late to save me, but were able to catch and kill Laurent." If I ever met with those wolves they would have my eternal thanks.

"How did you live afterward?" I had to know how she lived with no one to teach or guide her.

"Another one of my quirks is that I don't have any blood lust," she said to quick for humans. At least she did not suffer the horrors that most Vampires deal with. ""I made up an excuse to miss some time from school, and then when I was ready I returned. Since I was a loner after you guys left, no one really noticed anything different," she finished normally. Well humans were normally less observant about things they didn't understand. But surely Charlie would have noticed something? He was a police officer, weren't they suppose to notice more?

"What about Charlie? He was a cop. I am sure that he saw something."

"I spent all of my free time at the reservation." She what? She stayed on the reservation… with the wolves? "I am sure he saw something, but he was better off not knowing. I think he was more afraid that if he said anything or did something that I would..."

"You would what?" I don't think I liked how that sounded.

"Nothing," I watched her lower her head, taking her eyes away from mine. This is something we were going address. "Anyway," she started quickly again, obviously trying to change the subject. I let it go, for now. "After I finished school I moved onto the reservation and became part of the..."

"You mean you lived with werewolves?" Not only was she visiting the wolves, she lived with them. Didn't she realize how dangerous they could be?

"Yes, I did Jasper." I could see her start to war with her own emotions, which brought to mind… Why the Hell could I not feel her? "I might not be normal, but I still needed to know how to hunt and take care of myself." So this was how she learned, but it really didn't matter.

"But they are dangerous! They could have hurt you, or even killed you! What were you thinking?" I was so livid that she would put herself in that situation that I let go a hiss.

"Jasper, you either need to calm yourself or I am leaving." She started to leave. I couldn't let her leave! "I am sure we will meet again eventually, and I will be happy to continue then."

"No," I raised my voice in panic and instinctively reached for her. ""Please don't go," I begged her. "I am sorry, I will try to stay calm," I said when she took her arm back. I could see her unbelieving glare on my face. "I promise, I will try."

"Alright," she leaned back in her chair and continued with her tale. When she mentioned Victoria again the red haze was back. I vaguely remember the pain on her face when mentioning Edward and the words 'Mate for a Mate.' The haze lifted slightly when she said that Victoria was dead. I still wished it was me, but at least she was dead.

"What did you do after that," I asked needing to hear something else to help lift the haze before I went on a murdering rampage.

"I stayed at the res." Do NOT growl, do not growl was my new mantra . After a few more sips from her coffee she continued. "Not sure if you guys stayed up on the news from Washington wherever you went, but four years after Victoria, Charlie was shot on duty and was killed."

""I am so sorry Bella," I sighed. Not only to have been turned into a Vampire but to lose her dad so soon. "I didn't know," I stated the obvious. "Did they catch the person?"

"Yes." Again I did not like that face. "But not until after an 'anonymous' call telling the police where he was hiding."

"Please tell me you didn't hunt your father's killer," I asked her starring into her eyes, pleading with mine that she didn't.

"I did not hunt him alone." She again dropped her eyes from me. "I was the one who kept him alive for the police to find. If it was up to the pack and Jacob they would have handled it themselves."

"Oh Bella," I tried to send her calming waves, but they just bounced off of her. I watched her as a tear trickled down her cheek. Not wanting to draw attention to us by grabbing her, placing her on my lap and purring I continued, "No one should have to do that, no matter who they have with them."

"I still stayed there at the res afterward. I set up a scholarship in Charlies name with some of the benefit money. I wanted to make sure that after I left, Charlie would still be remembered," she continued with her story, again in an attempt to change the subject. I, again, let it go. We would talk, but this still was not the right place or time. "Then 10 years later, Renee and Phil were killed in a car crash on their way home from one of Phil's High School baseball games. After taking care of everything there, I realized that there was nothing left holding me to Washington but the pack. I no longer needed to play the human for anyone; I had nothing left." That last line broke my heart.

"I decided to go out on my own, travel to the places I always wanted to go, do something for myself for a change. The pack agreed, as long as I continued not to change my eating habits and that I came back for visits. Actually, I am due for a visit soon. If I don't go there is no telling what mischief they will cause." No way in Hell was she going back there without me "I'm sorry Jasper," she apologized. I am sure she didn't mean to spend her entire day talking with me. "I am monopolizing your time. I am sure there is something else you needed to do besides hear my story." Again, to my distress, she started to get ready to leave.

"No, it's fine." I checked my watch, I still had time before I had to meet Aro. "I am meeting some of Carlisle's old friends in a few hours." I couldn't help but notice the strange look she gave me. "I would rather spend time with you than wandering around waiting for my meeting. That is if you don't mind?" Maybe she did mind, she seemed to be lost in her head. But then she gave that beautiful smile as she took another drink of her coffee. If I could dream that smile would have a staring role.

"Of course I would love to spend more time with you," she shook her cup, pouting slightly, "but let me get a refill first."  
>"Let me get that for you," I said, rising from my seat. "What were you having?"<p>

"Always the gentleman," Again there was that smile. If only she knew what thoughts were running through my head because if that smile she would think again about calling me a gentleman. "Peppermint White Mocha." I nodded, taking the cup from her my hand just brushing hers. As soon as we touched I felt the last sign I needed to know that we were, in fact, mates. As our hands met there was instant electricity, jolts of energy shooting through our hands, by the look on Bella's face she felt it too.

"I will be right back." I still did not know what this met for me or her. The family was under the impression that she was Edwards mate. Even when he married Tanya some thought he was going for the next best thing since we all thought Bella was dead. Alice and I knew though that Tanya and him were actually mates. I was still confused and I am sure it read on my face. I needed to step away from the situation and think, so I turned toward the counter to get her another cup of coffee.

I didn't need anymore signs. I knew without a doubt that Isabella Swan was my mate. I was not going to question it; it would be pointless anyway. From the many Vampires I had met I knew that the pull was there for both mates, but it was stronger for the males. Why that was, no one really knew. My opinion was that because the male was normally the protector of the pair he needed something to be able to find his mate when they were in danger. In my experience it also was the male that sensed the mate pull, he the in turn started the relationship. Once the connection was recognized by both it... well... from what I had seen was that it was a battle to keep hands...lips...other things...off of each other.

I was now faced with a whole knew situation other then Aro forcing me into the guard. Now, I had to find a way to have Bella admit our connection. Part of me says that the only reason I am eager for this was simply to help heal her. I could see with every way she hid her eyes or changed the subject when things got hard, that she was emotionally scared. I am positive that a big chunk of that was mine and the families fault. How was else was I going to help her without my power unless I could pull her into my lap and purr for her? That purr was the one thing a male had in his arsenal. I had seen a small purr from a newborns mate stop them in mid rampage, it calmed them almost faster then I could with my power. My purr would have her calm and open to answering my questions in a few seconds flat.

Another part of me was going the all male way. Even though we had just reconnected I could not wait to rip her clothes off, spread her legs and bury myself deep inside. Again the purr could be my allie. My purr, once our connection was declared, would have her body instinctively reacting, getting itself ready for me.

Once I had her new coffee in hand I turned back to her, with my mind pleasantly occupied. Although now I had a whole new problem that was making itself known. I calmed myself as I walked by reminding myself that I was a gentleman. There was no way Bella would be ready to be claimed that way, at least so soon after meeting again. Even though I was normally the type of male that once he knew what he wanted he took it, I was going to have to be gentle with Bella; even if it killed me.

"There you go," I said once I returned obviously interrupting her own deep thoughts. "One fresh coffee." I put the cup on the table near her, not wanting to cause the electricity again and running the risk of frightening her off. As I watched her face light up, I found myself asking my continence if it would be wrong to throw myself to my knees, wrap my arms around her waist, bury my head in her lap and purr for all I was worth?

"Thank you. Now it is your turn." She took a sip of her drink and shook her head as I started to protest. "Oh, I insist. I cannot do all the talking, it's not fair." I did not want to say the wrong thing and upset her. Should I tell her everything?

"Fine," I sighed. Maybe if I left her to ask questions instead me narrating my life it would not be so bad. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything." There was that smile, that beautiful breathtaking, light up my world smile. "Anything at all."

"Well," I tried to get slightly more comfortable, "when we left Forks we spent time in Alaska staying near some friends of ours." Short and sweet, no way I could upset her with that.

"The Denali family?" Crap.

"Yes, they are the closest to family that we have ,although the only thing that we really have in common is our eating habits. We only stayed there for a few months; Carlisle did not like being idle. We then moved to a small town in Illinois where the hospital was in desperate need of a good doctor." That was simple enough not to bother her, right? There was no need to go into the wedding, she wouldn't know about it anyway. "That was about it really. We would settle for awhile then move before we got attached to the area or we drew to much attention to ourselves."

"Jasper, I know there was more. I know that you are trying to spare my feelings." I was the one to break eye contact by looking at my lap. Was I that easy to read now? "Let me let you in on a secret." She leaned closer to me, like she was going to tell me a secret. "I already know that Edward and Tanya are together. The last thing that I heard they were very happy." Double Crap. Now what was I going to do?

"I am sorry Bella," I stated simply. "The family and I only suspected something was going on a few weeks before they left together to get married. I am sure you're hurt." I knew she had to be hurting they were so close before . Wait. One. Blasted. Minute. My narrowing eyes snapped to hers. "How did you find out?" I had this feeling I was missing something.

"I have my ways," she waived me off! Yes, I was most defiantly missing something here. "Believe it or not Jasper, I was not hurt that bad when I heard. I had already cried my last tear for him, so there was nothing left for the news. I am happy that he has found his equal and I hope they stay happy together." I wanted to believe her.

"When did you get so thoughtful," I asked watching her face to see if she was lying before.

"Oh, I have always been this way. But you could say that experience has made a difference." Oh my God that smile is going to be my undoing! Would it really be wrong to throw myself at her, burying my head in her lap and purr?

"Is that a nice way to say that you matured more as you got older?" I couldn't help an age joke, I was desperate to hear her laugh again.

"Yes," she laughed, music to my ears. "But no matter the situation, every lady hates being called old." The little minx threw a book at my head. "So," she started again, still giggling slightly, "what about you and Alice?" As happy now to find out that my mate was sitting right in front of me, this was not something I really wanted to talk about. But if I wanted her to open up to me, I had to open up to her.

"Well," I sighed. I placed her book back on the table, taking the time to think of what I was going to say. "I am sure you have noticed that we are not together?" I watched her as I spoke. When she nodded I continued. "Well about six years after leaving she started to become very distant with me. I thought that she blamed me for snapping at you causing Edward to push to leave. I thought that if I gave her some time she would come back to me, but still she continued to pull away. Finally after about a month of this I had enough and just left, telling her that no matter what was going on I could handle it and when she was ready to tell me all she had to do was call."

"What was it Jasper?"

"Something that I knew would happen eventually but was hopping wouldn't," I shifted in my seat, though I was essentially over Alice it still hurt. "I will never bet against Alice again," I muttered looking at my lap. Snapping my self out of my depression, I looked up at her and started to explain what happened. "Years before we met you Bella, Alice had a vision of her finding her true soul mate and it wasn't me. She told me that I was what she and her heart needed at the time, but I was not her true mate." Her hand went to her lips as she gasped. "I loved her anyway, knowing that eventually I would step aside let her go to another."

"So she found her true mate?"

"When she started to pull away she had another vision of him and he was getting closer. She was hoping that by pulling away little by little that, when she did leave me, it would not hurt so bad." I just realized how close this sounded like what Edward did to her.

"Let me tell you from experience, that just makes it worse." Yeah I am going to beat him to an inch of his afterlife for making her so sad.

"You know it hurt for a while, but now that she is with him and she is happy, I get hope there is someone for me."I said this looking directly at her. Would she get the hint?

"You know there is," she reached over and patted my leg. "I have always believed that there is someone for everyone, it just takes some longer to find them."

"I guess it really is not that bad. I am still part of her life as a brother now and William is not that bad of a guy. He takes really good care of her, so doting on her." Then it hit me. Alice. Even though she could not see Bella and everyone else thought she was gone Alice always thought we would see her again. "You know when I left to go on my own she said that I would find you. Made me promise to give you a letter when I did. I keep it with my things at each hotel I stay at just in case. She just kept saying that 'when you find Bella you will find what you are looking for.'" I always thought Alice was losing it. I should have known not to bet against Alice.

"So when do I get my letter?" I could hear the humor in her voice, but I was all for getting her alone.

"We could go and get it now if you wish?" I quickly checked my watch, it would not be a good idea to be late to see Aro. "It's only a little before 3:30. My hotel is not that far from here."

"As much as I would like to, I really can't. I too have a meeting at four o'clock and I would rather spend my last few minutes just talking." As I watched her face break out in a grin. I again felt as I was missing something. "So you said you were meeting friends of Carlisle's today?" I think I might be moving into a trap.

"Yes, I am sure you know that the Volturi live near here?" Her grin grew slightly evil. My brain was screaming...TRAP TRAP TRAP "Well the leaders are very old friends of Carlisle's, you know he stayed with them for a while?" TRAP TRAP TRAP "The last time I talked with Carlisle I told him that I becoming bored just traveling, that I wanted to do something with myself. I wanted to feel useful again." I shrugged at my idea. "When I told him I was in Italy he told me to look them up, that maybe they could find me a job."

"I am sure they could find you something." Even though her smile was starting to wain I could not shake the feeling of she knew something. "What if they offered you a spot on the guard?"

"I don't know. I know that it is kind of extreme. That once you are part of the guard there is no turning back. I think as long as they allow me to keep my eating habits then I think I could handle whatever they throw at me." I did not want to scare her and have her thinking I was going to be in danger or change who I was.

"The guard is much different then you think." She so knew something she was not saying! "Well Jasper,"I watched her stand before I could question her. "I really need to get going. I have a few people I need to talk to before my own meeting." I watched her start to gather her things. I saw the small signal to the two humans behind her.

"Wait!" I needed to find a way to get her to slow down, that is when I saw her book she threw at me, I quickly grabbed it before she could. "How am I to contact you to be able to see you again?" When she turned to me again I handed her the book.

"You'd be surprised where I pop up at Jasper." What the Hell did she know and why wasn't she saying what it was? "But hand me your phone. I will put my number in your contact list." I was not going to make her ask twice. "You can call me when you want. If I don't answer just leave a message," she said handing me back the phone with a small smile.

"Thank you Bella," I took advantage of the situation and pulled her to me for a tight hug. I never thought I would be so happy to feel the electricity run through me. "It was great to see you again. I sure have missed you." I couldn't help but tease her a bit, so when I felt her arms go around my waist I pushed her shoulders back a bit so I could see her face. "You know it is nice to spend time with you and not worry about killing you."

"Thanks Jasper," She rolled her beautiful golden eyes and shoved at me. "Every lady wants to hear that, too." She started to walk away, but turned with a smile locking her eyes with mine, "I am sure we will see each other soon."

As I watched her meet with two other humans and walk out of the store I realized I had a list of questions for the next time I met with her. One. Who were the humans that just surrounded her, escorting her out of the bookstore? Two. Why could I not sense her emotions? Three. How long has she been on the animal diet? Four. What. The. Hell. Did. She. Know. That. I. Didn't. Five. Please for the LOVE OF GOD could I bury my head somewhere on her body and purr for her?


	4. Chapter 4

**This is still me owning nothing...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

As I watched her exit the store surrounded by her human I couldn't stop myself from falling back into my chair. I realized that the choice to walk into this bookstore had changed my life just as the choice to walk into that diner in Philly so many years ago. I found today that I really was not meant to walk this earth alone. I actually agreed with Bella, that there was someone for everyone. But no matter how positive one is there will always be a seed of doubt. I am a strong enough man to admit that when Alice left me I thought I had missed my chance for a happy ever after. Seeing Bella, feeling the pull and electricity I knew I was getting that second chance to find love and a third chance to save my soul.

Peter and Charlotte was the first to fight for my soul when they came back, which I admit I thought was stupid at the time, and pulled me from Maria. They were the ones to show me there was another way of life and I will always be thankful for that. If they had not taken that time I never would have been able to walk around Philly without going into a murderous rampage. It would not have bothered me that I was getting rained on or what the humans thought of me standing in the rain. But it did and I walked into the diner. Alice was the second that fought for my soul by showing me I didn't have to drink from humans and what it was like to have a huge family again. I loved Peter and Charlotte like brother and sister, even though I sired them both, but I needed more. I remember little of my human life other then being a Major in the Civil War and the night that I was changed but I do have snippets of things. Things like the faces of my parents and a younger sister. Memories of laughter, smell of horses and hay and the feeling of love. I might not have gotten all those things back being with the Cullen's but I got close. I got parents and a sister, although she played my twin, I got laughter and all the love I could handle. I may not have gotten the horses and hay, but I got two brothers and a wife in trade. My soul was now almost whole, the only thing that would make it complete was to help heal Bella. Okay actually getting the chance to purr for her wouldn't hurt either.

I scrambled up from the chair and headed out of the store. My pace was quick as I headed back to the public lot that held my car. I used this time to continue to pursue my thoughts. I should be thinking of a way to stay out of Aro's clutches but I couldn't. I knew walking into the room with too much of a plan would tip Aro off and make him change plans to keep me there. It was a good thing that I had something better to occupy my mind. I started to run our entire conversation again through my mind.

Although it was hard to concentrate when all I could do was see her in my mind. It is hard to keep focused when all I could picture was the satisfied expression after I brought her to climax for the first time. The look of her hooded coal black eyes filled with lust, her chest heaving from her orgasm as I lapped between her legs. The way her body would practically come off the bed in spasms as I started to lick/nip/kiss my way up her body, positioning myself over her. I could imagine the feel of her swollen lips as I teased her with the head of my own swollen member; the sound of her strangled cries as I slammed home, buried deep. The feel of her clenched around… I had to stop my fantasy there or I was going to cum in my pants. It would not have been the brightest of moves to either be late for my meeting with Aro because I had to change my pants, or attend to the meeting with a very noticeable stain in the front of my pants. It defiantly would not be a good way to make a first impression that's for sure.

As I neared my rental I checked my watch. I was going to cut it close. Thankfully even though sky was now completely overcast the weather was nice and the humans were taking advantage of it by parking and walking. With little to no traffic I should make up the time I used up with my fantasy. Before my brain tried to bring up an image of a naked Bella, a hip wrapped around my waist, my nose buried between her breasts as I licked them and my hips rocking forward pistoning myself deep… Oh My God! I could see now that my mind was not going to function properly until I had my way with her! It was going to take all my control not to jump her the next time I saw her. As I pulled out onto the road I quickly closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I truly needed to get a handle on my libido. I opened my eyes to the road ahead of me and made the concentrated effort to focus on the meeting with Bella and nothing else.

The first thing that came to my now focus mind was that while we talked there were times when I felt I was missing something. It was as if she was in on a secret the way she would smirk when I would say something, especially about the Volturi. She couldn't be with them could she? No, there was no way they would want someone so innocent as Bella with them. I mean as a human she could not handle violence of any kind, I highly doubt that would have changed that much now that she was a Vampire. She was able to keep Edward from her mind as a human, did that transition with her when she changed? I tried to think of any hints that might help with finding her secret. She did say almost the same thing that Eleazar said about the change of the guard. Although that could simple mean that she has had dealings with the guard in the past, not that she was actively working with them. I was so missing something vital and it was going to piss me off until I could figure out what it was.

As I continued to drive and think I did realize one thing, and I was not very happy about it. I did not even know where she was staying! What the hell type of Mate was I that I didn't even know how to find my own Mate? I could use the Mating pull I suppose, but that was like openly tracking/stalking at this point and if my goal was not to scare her away then I really needed to figure something else out. I do remember that she got into a Limo… a Limo that had Italy flags on the hood. From my knowledge only people in the Italian Government was able to fly the flag on their vehicles. What type of life did Bella have now that had her riding in a Limo? Was she important to someone that they gave her what looked like guards? They were human; they were no use for guarding Vampires or against Vampires. I guess I could admit that if it was a human they were guarding her from they would work. In reality they would be protecting the attacker from Bella seeing that as a Vampire, talented or not, was stronger.

At last I had reached the Volturi Castle. I knew from Carlisle that I needed to use the public entrance for this meeting. It was commonly known that there were many ways into the castle if you worked there, but as a guest it was best to use the public entrance that lead out into the outskirts of Volterra. I quickly parked my car and headed for the building that from this angle looked like an old castle that had been converted to a large office building. From this angle a visitor could only see part of the building, the rest hidden by a large wall and equally as large trees, humans would not see anything other then the fake façade of the Volturi grounds. For those of us in the know could see the extended buildings, the added Guard stands on the outside of the building and the dirt path leading behind the building. As soon as I entered the building I was stopped by a Vampire wearing a floor-length black cloak lined on the edges with red.

"May I help you Sir?" he asked me calmly, kind of reminded me of a Wal-mart Greeter.

"I am here to see Aro." I replied as calm. "I have a 3:30 appointment."

"Well if you have an appointment then you need to go see Giana" said my greeter. "Just continue into the reception hall and head to the desk in the back. Giana will get you from there."

"Thank you very much." I said with a genuine smile as I sidestepped him. As I followed the directions given I could not help but take in my surroundings. The reception hall was set up a posh hotel lobby. There were little seating areas spread out about the room. There was what looked like three alcoves on the right side of the room, probably leading to hallways that lead to more hallways. One alcove probably held a elevators or stairs to the other floors. As I neared the desk I noticed there were a few more doorways leading deeper into the castle, but it seemed that to access those one would need to pass the front desk and the two guards standing behind the girl behind the desk. As I approached the desk the guards watched my every move.

"May I help you?" the lady asked when I was close enough for her to see over the desk. I was assuming that this was Gianna.

"Yes, I am Jasper Cullen," I thought it was wise at this time to use Carlisle's last name. The way the guards were reacting to the scars that they could see I did not want to make it worse by using MY actual last name… at least not at this time. "I have an appointment with Aro."

"Ah," she said looking in what again I assumed was a schedule, "there you are. The leaders will be ready to see you shortly." She smiled up at me not sensing my panic when she said leaders… as in plural… as in all three! CRAP!

"I think you must be mistaken." I said, very proud of myself that my voice didn't waver. "I was under the impression I was only meeting with Aro today."

"You are asking about the guard are you not?" She asked me, again scanning her book. "That is what it says in here." She pointed to something in her book that I could not see. "You want to talk about the guard you see them all."

"If I need to meet with all the brothers then I will meet with them." I sighed; again I wish I was told about this before I got here.

"Why don't you have a seat somewhere," she gestured to the seating areas. "I am sure when everyone is ready for you they will send someone to escort you to the throne room." CRAP did she say throne room? That did not bold well… "But you won't just be meeting with the brothers there is…"

"Giana," called a female Vampire walking into the room.

"Oh hello Miss Sora." Giana said standing as the Vampire came closer. "What can I do for you or your boss?"

"Actually, I came to see if Mr. Cullen had arrived yet? I have been informed that he had."

"Yes, he has," smiled Giana, gesturing to me in front of her. "I was just telling him that the Leaders would send someone for him."

"Thank you Giana." Sora smiled at the girl behind the desk, then turned to me. "You are Jasper Cullen, yes?"

"I am," I replied simply.

"It is good to meet you ," Sora smiled widely at me offering her hand to shake. "My name is Sora and I am one of the Personal assistants to the Leaders. I have been asked to escort you to your meeting."

"It is good to meet you Miss Sora," I shook her hand.

"If you will come with me please," She said starting to turn toward on of the back doorways. "I am sure you are nervous for this meeting."

"Nervous is one way of putting it." Absolutely petrified would be another word I would have used.

"Well I have been in many of meeting of this kind." She smiled at me again, placing her hand on my arm. "The fear of the unknown is worse then the actual meeting. All I can say is no one will force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. The Leader of the Guard only wants members that want to be here." She continued to lead me through the halls.

"I suppose that is comforting," I said. Could Eleazar be right? Aro is no longer forcing people into the guard? Now I really am interested in meeting this new Leader of the Guard.

"Now before we go in," Sora started once we came to a stop in front of two large doors with four Vampires wearing the same cloak as the Greeter at the front door. Come to think of it, the guards behind the front desk wore the same thing. I wonder if they mean anything. "When we go in I am going to leave you in the center of the room. This is your meeting so you stand alone."

"Well," I took a breath and shrugged, "thank you for telling me in advance. I think I might have had an issue if you would have just left me and didn't say anything."

"That's what I am here for." She giggled as she knocked on the door, and then opened it.

Even though Sora had warned me she was going to abandon me I could not help my instincts from kicking in. The last time I was in a room with so many Vampires I was still with Maria. It never ended well then, I was not sure if it was going to be any different now. If this was just to be a meeting why would there be a need for all these other Vampires? Surely Aro and his brothers did not think I was a threat?

"Ah good to see you Mr. Cullen" said Aro as soon as Sora had come to a stop behind an empty seat. "Welcome to Volterra."

"Thank you very much Sir." I said respectfully, giving a slight bow. Even with the bow I did not take my eyes off the extra Vampires. If they were going to attack I wanted to see it coming.

"It is so nice that you have come." Aro continued with a smile "it has been so long since I talked with my friend Carlisle that I am hoping during you stay with us that you will fill me in." Me fill him in? If he would call or write Carlisle would do it himself.

"I would love to Sir" I replied as politely as I could, "but I am sure that Carlisle would love a phone call to help catch you up himself." I was surprised to see Caius and Marcus chuckled at that. It must have been an ongoing discussion with them.

"He really does have you there Aro." Said Marcus, Aro just waived him off.

"I don't want to sound rude Sirs" I said lightly wanting to get us back on topic but not wanting to piss them off, "but this visit was not purely a recreational visit as I am sure you are well aware."

"We are very aware why you are here" said Caius "but as you can see" he gestured to the empty seat between Aro and Marcus. I guess calling it a seat would be wrong, it really was a throne just like all the rest in the room. "We are missing one of our members."

"There is a forth Volturi Leader?" asked Jasper

"Yes there is" replied Marcus watching me closely, "this new leader is in charge of the guard and we will not discuss anything about the guard with out them."

"I understand that" I said. I could understand that, if I was in charge of something I would not want others discussing it without me present "Who is this new leader?"

"That would be me." A voice from the shadows said. As the owner of the voice came toward the dais containing the brothers I went into shock for the second time today!


	5. Chapter 5

**You guessed it...I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

What. The. Hell? Did I get off the plane in an alternate universe? Should I go back out and see if the sky is green and the grass is blue? I know maybe I am on a hidden camera show?

I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them again the world would be right again. For the love of God, please let this be a joke. As I opened my eyes they instantly zeroed in on hers. I could not help the wave of deception that rippled through me. It hit so hard that I could not help but take a step back, it took all of my strength not to fall to the ground. How could she not tell me? She lied to me. She sat in that café and lied to me. I told her I was coming to the Volturi and she said nothing.

The feeling of betrayal swarmed around me as I contemplated the fact that she may have tricked me into coming to this meeting. I could have pushed it off, I would have pushed it off to spend time with her; she was the one who left the cafe first to make HER meeting. I was her meeting. Was I nothing more the a joke to her? I could not stop the red haze that crept into my mind. I would never hurt my mate, but that didn't mean I could not be angry as hell and hurt those around my deceitful mate. If I had to I would tear down the building itself ire.

"How….why…. what?" I knew I was stuttering and probably looked the fool but with the haze taking over my mind I could not yet make a complete sentence. The feeling of betrayal again waved toward me, forcing me to take another step back.

"I did tell you that you would be surprised where I showed up didn't I?" She was making jokes! She was making Fucking jokes. Even with that smile, which came more as a grimace, was not helping. It was shear will that kept me in my place and not running to her, grabbing her hair and showing her what I felt. My intent would be to pull her from the room, away from her guards and sink my teeth into her beautiful neck; listening to her whimper as I showed her that this game was not for me.

"Yes, but I never thought you would show up here. This is why you said the guard was different." I started to narrow my eyes that were still locked on hers. There was no way she was getting out of this, no possible way she could talk her way out of this.

"It was," was her only answer. I deserved more of a explanation then this. "As Marcus said I am in charge of the guard."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her deceit was palpable. I watched her face as she tried to talk herself out of my anger. I could see her trying, my eye narrowing more as she opened her mouth.

"You have to admit Jasper that a bookstore café is not the place for some conversations" That was her excuse? What was stopping her from pulling me outside? We could have spoke to fast for humans and no one would be the wiser.

"What else didn't you tell me? Were you lying to me at the café to make sure I would come here?" I knew I was doing a bad job of keeping the accusations out of my voice. I was sure everyone in the room could hear my pain in the words I choose. I never saw her move from her position with the brothers. One second she was sitting and the next she had forced my face down to hers, her hands keeping me from escaping her.

"Look at me Jasper Whitlock-Cullen when I say this," she demanded my attention, and I gave her as much as I could with the jolts of electricity shooting through me. "I have never lied to you nor will I ever! You came here on your own free will and you are welcome to leave the same way." Even though she was mad at me for questioning her, as I was mad at her for leading me into a trap; I could tell she did not want to let me go, it was in her eyes. It would seem I was not the only one trying to remember that now was not the time to act as mates. "The next time you accuse me of something you better be ready with proof because neither my people," she gestured around the room which made me realize the situation I was in. These vampires were loyal to her,my questioning her made me a threat to her, their Leader. "Or myself with stand for it." I looked down at her, she may have been angry but I could still see fear in her eyes. The problem with my gift was I could only sense someones emotions, but could only guess at what was behind them. Even though I could not read her emotions like I use to, I could still read her face. I could see the fear in her eyes. Was it possible that she was afraid I would leave over this stunt?

"I'm so sorry" I pulled her to me. I hoped to relieve her fears. I wanted to show her that even though I was angry I would still love her. "I don't know what came over me." Okay that was a lie, I knew what came over me. But as soon as I took a breath and took in her sent I no longer cared. I took this opportunity to be near her and rested my head on her shoulder, although I did keep my purrs to myself.

"It's okay Jasper," I almost lost myself and purred when she wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer. "I know that it was the shock and I am sorry for that I should have found a way to tell you." We stayed that way for a few moments.

"Alright, you three," Bella said out of the blue, prying herself out of my hold. If we were not in a room full of vampires I would not have let her go. "If you are not going to be nice or civil then I can take this discussion else where." My Mate is absolutely CRAZY! She could not speak to the Leader's of the Volturi like that.

"Bella," I all but whispered "they didn't do anything. I really don't think you should talk to them like that." She had to know she was crazy right?

"Trust me Jasper I can talk to them anyway I want to." I stared down at her, searching her face. I could not see anything crazy in her face when she looked up at me. Didn't mean it wasn't there though.

"We're sorry, Bella," said Aro. "That was very rude of us while you were having a moment." I was so confused. What the Hell was going on here? "We would like to be present for what I am sure is going to wind up being a very unique conversation, maybe we can help fill in some things."

"As long as you can behave." Oh My God! I loved this woman even if she was crazy. All she needed to do was keep that smile on her face and I would be lost. I watched her move toward the dais, turn and jump up taking a seat. When she crossed her legs and I could see skin all the way to mid thigh, I again found myself thanking whoever invented slits in dresses. "I know you are confused Jasper so ask away. Anything that I can answer I will. And if I can't then I am sure those three," she waved dismissively to the three behind her, "will not have a problem butting in."

"So I can ask anything?" I asked. I was sure she meant anything about the guard or Volturi, but right now that is not what I wanted to know. I wanted to know if I would be the first to be inside her. Would she like to be ridden hard? How loud was her scream? I am sure those were not the questions she was looking for.

"Yup," she said as crossed her legs. Would it be wrong to ask her to lick her legs? If I could die I am sure I would be going to Hell, but what a way to go!

"Okay, how did you really get here?" So I went with the clean version of a question, really didn't think now was time to ask my lust filled questions. The time will come though, oh will it come.

"Would you like a chair?" She was stalling, why would I want a chair? I could stand for hours if I wanted and would never tire.

"Bella, I know when you are stalling," I could not help but sigh. Was answering my questions that hard for her?

"I am not stalling," she replied with a little pout, biting her bottom lip. "I am worried for you comfort. It really will not take that long really."

"Fine." I would humor her. I would give her the time to get the chair, to gather her thoughts if she needed it.

"See." Where the Hell did that chair come from? She never moved nor did anyone else in the room. One minute there was no chair, then next there was one hitting the back of my legs. Once I sat she started her tale. "Everything I told you this morning was true. After Renee and Phil died, I decided to travel. I went to New York and got my English lit degree along with my teaching degree." I always knew she was smart, two majors in college was hard. "I did my best to stay under the radar, but no matter what I did I still brought notice to myself. So as soon as I could I decided to come over to Europe. I stayed in London for awhile actually working for Scotland Yard for a few years acting as a Forensic Profiler and expert interrogator. I think Charlie would be proud that I was doing something in law enforcement." I had to smile, even now she was worried what others thought of her. Her father would have been happy with whatever she choose to do. "After I had done my time there, I decided to move on to France and do something that was way out of my comfort zone. I found myself the buyer for a high fashion upstanding boutique."

"Wait wait wait," I had to stop her there. Right there and then I knew she was crazy! "You were a buyer for a fashion boutique? Who are you and what have you done with the real Bella Swan?" I couldn't help but laugh. This was the same girl that was like a cat getting a bath every time Alice mentioned shopping, no matter what it was for.

"I know it sound odd for me." Odd was the understatement of the year there. I really could not see her taking on a job like that no matter how hard I tried. "I wanted something different and that was it." There was that smile again, the one that lit up her whole face. "Anyway, I was actually at a runway show when I ran into none other then Heidi. She was after the same couple of dresses that I was actually, but that is unimportant for our story. After the show we were introduced to each other by the designer of the clothing. Once we were on our own Heidi informed me that she had heard of me for not only my odd eating habit but for the things that I had done and how I was able to do them. She made it clear that I had caught the eye of the Volturi. I always knew that it was a possibility that they would come for me, but I was not ready for that."

"Why?" I still only saw her as the Bella from Forks. I could not see why she would be of interest to the Volturi who were know for only wanting those that were powerful. "Why would they want you?" Oh Crap! I felt her irritation, I knew I had just put my foot in my big open mouth. "Ummm, no offence of course"

"Whatever Jasper," Yeah she was slightly pissed at me. "I will get to that, I am sure that would be your next question anyway. If I may continue?" Well didn't I feel like a heal now. "After my run in with Heidi, I quickly moved on. This time I went to Ireland. I thought I would be safe there. That if by chance I started to draw a little attention to my self, their old stories and legends would explain it away. I only stayed in one place for a few years them moving again. I became a nomad of sorts." That sounded familiar. "On the plus side, I did learn a lot about their different legends. I eventually grew tired of that life, much like you Jazz. I never like sitting doing nothing, I wanted to be useful. Traveling the way I was, I wasn't useful. I chose to come here. It was my choice to enter the guard. It was their choice," she gestured to the three behind her, "to place me in the positions that I am in today." I just could not imagine what they saw in her to make her part of the guard, let alone let her lead it. She hated fighting when she was human, she was very much a pacifist. What would have made her change so drastically?

"Why…" A loud crash from somewhere in the building interrupted my question. I was slightly grateful for it, I was sure my question was going to get me into trouble again. I watched as the guards started to move closer and readied themselves for action. Bella on the other hand just turned and faced the Leaders very calmly, like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Are we expecting visitors?" As she spoke the room went quiet, waiting for further instructions. I could see that Bella's calm reaction to the ruckus was what was keeping the guard focused. They kept their cool because she did. I turned with the guard toward Aro for his answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Own nothing...nada  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Not until tomorrow" said Aro, "As you know we had a breach of our main rule. Unfortunately it is not the first time for this trouble maker." Who in their right mind would be stupid enough to break the most important rule of our kind? Okay well besides my family and I, but Bella proved to be trustworthy. She kept our secret no matter what it cost her in the end.

"For all that is Holy in this world! Please tell me that it's not Stan." I fought hard not to laugh as she threw her hands into the air and started to huff, I was surprised when she didn't stamp her foot.

"I am afraid so." Sighed Marcus. "By the sound of it, he is early and in rare mood." I think rare might have been putting it mildly. Since the first crash, that sounded like a chair being thrown, it really hadn't quieted down. The emotions coming from that area was enough to make it hard for me to sit calmly and let others take control. I was fighting the instinct to grab Bella, pulling her behind me and back us in a corner where I could protect her from all open angles. I was trying to remind my self that she must be able to protect herself if she was Leader of the Volturi Guard, they did not take just anyone. It was a hard fight, but one my brain won. I don't think her guard would have taken it well if I grabbed for her, even if my intentions were good.

"Well, so am I now" I watched as her face glazed over for a moment, then it cleared. "Well obvious we did not scare him enough the last time." Her eyes scanned me, for what I wasn't sure. When she was sure of what she saw she continued. "That won't happen again. Do we want to handle this now or do we want to send him away until tomorrow?" Within that minute I watched her become someone else. Her back straitened, her head was held high and her shoulders relaxed, she was now the Leader of The Guard and she was in control. It was both an awe inspiring and very frightening site to see. I did not need any special talent to feel the power shift in the air, it all centering around Bella

"I figure that he is here now, we might as well deal with it now." Replied Cauis, the others nodded. I should have been more worried about how they were going to 'deal' with this Stanly, but I was much more focused on Bella. I watched as she quickly started to formulate a plan of action. One that would control the situation and keep everyone safe.

"Okay" She quickly scanned the room, looking at the other persons in the room. "Ah Ethan could you please go with Felix and keep our visitor company until we are ready for him?" What was she going to do? I wanted to be able to help, but I doubted that would happen. I was just a guest after all.

"Of course Mistress" replied two people in cloaks matching that of the front Greeter. They gave short bows and left the room. Maybe the cloaks were important. Did they signify the jobs of these Vampires? How many different cloaks were there? I saw that the brothers and Bella wore cloaks that were lined in a royal blue.

"Jasper," Bella pulled me from my thoughts, back to the situation at hand. "It is your choice you can either wait out in the hall until we are finished or you can stay in here and watch and see a part of why I am where I am?"

"I am able to stay?" She was going to let me stay?

"With conditions of course, but yes you can stay." If there would not have been so many witnesses I would have done a little happy dance! I could not believe I was going to be allowed to stay.

"What are the conditions?" I asked once I calmed down a little.

"Simple, no matter what happens you are not to say or do anything unless I say something" I could handle that...I think. I think I had control of my instincts enough to handle letting her take care of herself. If she was in too much trouble she would surely let me help her, she could not be that stubborn. As soon as I nodded my agreement something black appeared in her hand "You also need to wear this, without it you will stick out." When she shook it out I could see that it was a plain black cloak. I scanned the room and realized the only person not wearing a cloak of some kind was Sora.

"I think I can handle that." I stood waiting for more orders.

"Good" she nodded, tossing me the cloak. I immediately put it on. "Now go stand there by the side door" I quickly moved to where she instructed. I now stood in the shadows watching Bella change, she went from Vampire to human. She shrunk by two inches, her beautiful brown hair went to almost copper red and her eyes went to green as emeralds. Her change was so complete that she even had a heart beat, I was also sure that she would have a perfect accent.

"That is amazing Bella." I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Thank you, Jasper." Oh again with that smile. I vowed to myself right then that I would do all in my power to see that smile, one without any malice. "But in this form I am Izzy" As she turned away I watched as the black skirt went to a tight pair of jeans that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Her blue low cut blouse went to a white peasant top, the color making her hair more exotic. "I think we are ready for our guest, don't you think?"

"What about your cloak and emblem Bella?" asked Marcus. I must be really losing my observation skills, I never noticed that she had something around her neck. Alright my observation skills were fine, I was paying attention to other thing beside her neck.

"Opps I forgot about them." As soon as her attention was brought to them she removed them quickly. "Jasper would you mind holding this for me for the moment?" What was I going to do, tell her no? She had just transformed into another person in front of me...God knows what else she could do. I nodded and caught the cloak with her emblem hanging from the pocket. "Good now I think I will go get our visitor." I was not sure what was wrong with me, but I could not help he slightly turned on. She sounded almost giddy as she skipped out to get this Stanly and lead him to whatever was planned for him.

As Bella, or now Izzy, walked out of the room I realized I was now left in a room full of people that could easily squash me like a bug. How would these people take me if they found out I was her mate? As we waited I watched the people waiting with me. The others on the floor around the room were at a ready stance. I could well they have been well trained, they looked as if they were readdy for anything. My gaze then went to the three elders seating above us. They sat calmly in their seats have a quiet conversation amongst themselves. Every so often one would flick their eyes on me, then return to the conversation. I could not shake the feeling that I was the topic of their heated discussion. Waiting for Bella to return just became longer.

"May I help you with something sir?" I asked when Marcus again looked toward me, his gaze staying on me for longer then was the norm.

"Why would you think we would need something Mr. Cullen?" Cauis asked also turning his head toward me.

"I just noticed that I seem to be holding everyone's attention. Is there a question that I can answer for you?" I said as calmly as possible.

"I have one for you, Jasper." said Aro. "Now that you are away from Carlisle's influince are you going to keep his unnatural diet?"\

"Are you going to make me change?" I countered his question with my own.

"Why would I do something like that?" Aro asked. "I have no problem with your diet, nor do my brothers. As I am sure you have noticed that our sister, Bella has the chosen the same unnatural diet as your family."

"The only thing I plan on change is to take back my original surname. I will always be apart of the Cullen Family but I am no longer living with them. It is time I stood on my own, just as I use to after leaving the South." I said, keeping eye contact with all of them.

"So you are going to go back to?" asked Cauis.

"Whitlock, sir" I smiled slightly. "I have contacts in the South that still call me Major Whitlock or just Major."

"Is Bella aware of this name change?" asked Marcus.

"I have not told her yet. If I join the guard I will discuss it with her." I replied.

"Speaking of Isabella," started Aro. "What are your intentions with our sister?" I see that Bella has found her another family.

"I am not sure what you mean?"

"Well Jasper," replied Marcus. "I can see that you have a connection to our Bella." He looked me over again. "A very strong connection. You feel it, do you not?"

"I do." I nodded, I was not going to deny that I felt the Mate pull.

"So I ask again," started Aro. "What is your intentions toward our sister?"

"I want to make her happy, to be what ever she want me to be."

"Good answer." replied Cauis, just as the doors opened reviling Bella leading a very angry Vampire. As soon as I saw the bruise on her face I almost broke my promise. I fought with everything in me not to run over to the Ass that laid a hand on Bella and rip his head from his body, I would take what ever punishment afterward.

"Izzy" exclaimed Aro "you are such a dear." He turned toward Bella at my intake of breath.

"What has happened to you dear?" asked Aro, suddenly standing in front of her holding her face. He continued to turn her face in different angles, getting a good look at the bruise. Every turn, every look made me want to kill this Vampire more and more.

"She was flippant with me and I took care of it" said Stanly.

"I have never seen Izzy being flippant with anyone, I don't think it is in her nature" replied Marcus standing.

"It makes no difference if she was or not. It is not you place Stanly to discipline our help. That being said" I watched as Aro patted her undamaged cheek, his red eyes twinkling with quiet amusement, "we do not hit our humans. Izzy, you can take the rest of the day off and put some ice on your cheek" Something must be in the plans, why else would Aro dismiss Bella from the room. I stood in my place and observed everything around me.

"Thank you master, I am sorry to be a problem." I watched as she bowed low, turned and headed for the door. If I would not have been watching her leave I would never had seen her disappear before getting to the door. I had obviously just seen another power of hers, the count was three. She had turned herself invisible and was now somewhere in this room.


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ AN AT BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER. If you do not then I am not responsible for my actions.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I silently scanned the room for any sign that Bella was still in the room. I was listening for her footstep, her scent or her voice but there was nothing. I could not sense anything, maybe she really was gone.

'_I do not want to freak you out Jasper, but I am right next to you.'_ Holy Shit! Where did that come from? There was a new voice in my head and is sounded like Bella! I started to panic slightly, when she rested her hand on my arm and I felt the electricity; she was now standing next to me _'If you haven't guessed one of my little talents is to send my thoughts into another person or groups mind. If you want me to hear you this way just think what you want to say.'_

'_I am guessing you can go invisible since I can't see you anywhere.' _ Hello Captain Obvious my name is Jasper.

'_You really are quick aren't you Jazz.' _Even though I could not see her, could still sense the smile that would be on her face. _'Now if you could slightly loosen your hold on my cloak so I can take it?'_

'_Don't you think he will see a cloak just floating in the air?'_ If her goal was to go unnoticed by Stan or anyone else I think the floating cloak would give her away.

'_He is dense, so probably not; but that is besides the point. I am going to turn it invisible too. Just loosen your hold and I will show you'_ I slowly pulled the arm that her cloak was draped over away from my body so she could take it. I felt her place her hand lightly on my arm over her cloak. As I reviled in the jolts of electricity I watched the cloak slowly dissolve into nothing. I could no longer see the cloak but could still feel it, and her hand on my arm. It was so cool.

_ 'That is really cool Bella.'_ I could not stop myself from reaching over and touching her hand. I started to rub small circles on her invisible hand in a silent way of giving her my support, though I doubted she needed it. _'Can you do that with people too?'_ I asked keep the circles going. All to soon she pulled her hand from my arm.

_'Yupe'_ she thought to me taking her cloak and hand from my arm. _'It helps to get the jump on people.'_ This was so strange, I couldn't believe that I was having a conversation with Bella in my head! I actually might have gone insane at some point because even though this was on a whole new leave of strange I was not freaking out! She must have linked my mind with others in the room when I heard her again in my head. _All right the shield is up so lets get this show on the road.'_

"Where is your normal guard?" Stanley's voice brought me back to the situation in the room. I had to remember that there was an angry Vampire in the room how has already shown he had not a problem becoming violent.

"They are around as always," replied Caius. "As I was saying you would think that you would want to make brownie points seeing as you are already in trouble, but instead you cause more trouble."

"I do not see your guard," Stanley took a step toward the dais. I did not know much about how the guard would normally handle situations like this, but even I knew this was not going to end well. "I mean they cannot be very good guard if I cannot see them," he took another step closer. Stanley may have a death wish. I started to read is emotions but all I got was pure anger, hatred and superiority coming in huge waves.

"You would think that," stated Marcus.

"You really will get it now when we tell Isabella you think her training is lacking." Chuckled Cauis. Yes it was now conformed that Stanley had a death wish! A death wish that might come true quicker then he thinks.

"Well it might be," shrugged Stanley. "I bet someone could get to you before they could get in the room," He took another step. How much longer was the guard going to allow him to get closer to our Leaders? I scanned the room for Bella, surely she was not going to let this continue any longer.

"Just because you do not see our protection, does not mean it is not there," replied Marcus calmly, Stanley just took another step. If he got any closer I didn't think the guard was going to be fast enough to stop an attack. They may get to him before he killed on of the Brothers, but not before he did some damage to them.

_ 'Okay someone tell him to step back to the center, if he takes another step closer I will stop him!'_ I again heard Bella send to our linked mind. I was glad that she too saw the potential for violence.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to step back now Stanley, we really don't want to see you hurt." Said Aro being the to voice Bella's recommendation.

"You and what army," Sneered Stanley "You are alone." He took his last step. I had to keep telling myself that I had to keep my promise not to move. I was going to stop his soon if some one didn't speak up and move

"I will warn you once Stan," came Bella's voice from in front the of the dais that held the brothers. "Unless you want to stand up against me I would step back to the center of the room before I make you."

"I am not afraid of a ghost," He said standing his ground. Why did I have this sudden urge to breakout into the Ghost-busters theme? Who you gonna call? Ghost Buster's! I ain't afraid of no ghost... Oh My God Emmett is rubbing off on me!

"Oh I am no ghost." Ever so slowly Bella became solid sitting eerily calm on the edge of the dais. "But you should be afraid of me. I say again," I could not tear my eyes from her as she slowly stood, lowering the hood from her cloak raising her head to glare at Stanley. Out of nowhere she was holding a medieval staff and was at the ready to take action, "step back to the center of the room."

"What are you going to do about it." He started to take another step. The look on Bell's face told me that Stanley was not going to be taking another step forward.

"Enough," Bella raised her voice and her hand palm out, just like magic Stanley was shoved back to the center of the room by an unknown force. "You are dumb enough to want to pick a fight with me then a fight is what you will get. I will give you the option of apologizing for slapping Izzy and threatening the Votluri or you can be beaten and bruised by me and then apologize. It is your choice." I couldn't believe she was giving him the option. If it was me or the 'Major' in her place we would have kicked his ass and then talked to him...that is if he survived. I could barely keep my cool as Stan lunged, but Bella was ready for him. I could tell she knew how to handle her staff when she whirled it above her then using the momentum and shoved him in the chest, causing him to fly across the room. "Could someone tell me why they always choose to fight." The room broke in quiet chuckles as she advanced toward a hunched Stanley. Even in the middle of her fight she remembered the need to protect the brothers.

'_Remember your promise Jasper'_ She hadn't forgotten I was in the room either. Her quick glance and short reminder was enough to snap me out of my crouch. I quickly stood, giving her a stiff nod. I wanted to be next to her, to fight by her side or to fight for her. Even though our bond was unrecognized I was fighting my instincts to protect my mate. My mind was screaming at me to jump in between this threat and my mate, to end his existence just for the reason of thinking about hurting her. Only my promise to her and my years of control over myself kept me in my place.

Even though my instincts were telling me to jump in; or at least to look away I couldn't. Bella with a grace and power unmatched by anyone I have seen. The way that she used the staff as an extension of her arms was wonderful. When Stan would move to grab at her or to lung she would strike with the staff, sending him to the ground. Bella was no longer the little girl from Forks in need of protection, she was more the capable to handle herself. I was man enough to admit two things from watching her spar with this idiot. One... She was good! She was not someone I would want to be against, I don't think I would come out on top. Two... The way her body moved with her strikes was sexy as Hell. I could only imagine her toned body underneath me as I held her hands over her head, my mouth attached to neck while I was buried deep inside her.

"I have had enough of this. Do you surrender? I am going to take that as a yes." I was once again pulled from my fantasizes by Bella's voice. I refocused on the room to see Bella straddling Stan who was on his back with Bella's staff at his throat. I watched as she stepped away from him, turning her back on him in the process. I almost yelled for her not to turn her back on the enemy. My shouting wouldn't have done any good. It was almost as if she knew he was going to attach her from behind. I watched almost in slow motion as she spun around just as he went for her, her hand in front of her again. The unseen force picked Stan up from the ground, slamming him into the ceiling with so much force some of the ceiling gave way; then the force had him plummeting to the floor. His body did the circuit a few times before he laid on the ground in a heap, completely unconscious. I never knew a Vampire could get knocked out...Hmm who knew? "No one attacks me from behind." Well at least I was not going to have to teach this maggot the ins and outs of a fair fight, though I am not saying I was going to play fair in my lesson.

"Ethan and Felix you can come in now." I know that Bella wanted to teach Stanley a lesson herself, but did she have to do it alone? Was it really better to put herself at risk like that? "He is out for the count," She told the two guard when they came in, stopping at the side of Stan's lifeless body. She effortlessly went from Protector to Leader "I vote that we put Stan in a cell until he wakes up. Maybe have Jane and Alec check on him later?" Why would she send the two known as the torture twins to look in on this scum?

"What say you brothers?" asked Aro looking to Caius who nodded then to Marcus who also nodded. "It is agreed" he said "Ethan and Felix take him away and make sure that he is uncomfortable."

"Yes Master," I watched as they each took an arm and started to struggle to get him out of the room. Was it bad enough that Bella had to fight on her own, did they expect to clean up afterward too?

"Oh give it a rest you two." At least Bella found humor in their acting, I was finding hard not to growl at them. I was going to suggest them to actually do their job when they and Stan disappeared, leaving only Bella in the center of the room.

With no distractions in the room I could again focus on Bella. From my spot in the shadows I could not see anything out of place on her. It seemed from here that she was unscathed and for that I was thankful. There was no way I was going to know for sure that she was fine until I could get closer and really look at her. This far observation will have to do for now.

"Sora, could you come here a moment." She sighed after glancing at me. Sora was fast even for a vampire and was at her side almost instantly. "Could you please hold my cloak a second." She handed her cloak to her assistant and then called me from the shadows. "Jasper come here," I surprised myself at the speed of my movements to get to her side. "You don't need the cloak anymore, you can give it to Sora she will take care of it." As I started to remove my borrowed cloak I watched as her staff disappeared just as those two guards had moments ago. "Go on."

"Go on what?" I was confused, I had already handed Sora the cloak.

"I may not have your power, but I can tell you are worried about me. I can assure you that I am fine, but I know you won't believe me. So go ahead and check," She gave me a smile and put her arm out. Could it really be true? Bella was going to let me check her for injuries? This was something that mates did. Okay so allowing me to circle her a few times, checking her with my eyes was a 'clean' version of what mates would do to check each other. I was not going to kick a gift horse in the mouth! I was not sure if I was going to get another chance to do this, so I circled her twice. "Are you satisfied?" I didn't miss the eye roll.

"Yes I am thank you," I smiled when I again was in front of her.

"Your welcome," her giggle was beautiful. As she moved back to the dais I vowed again that her smile and her giggle was going to make more of an appearance. When we were both sitting on the dais edge she continued. "I am sorry that you had to see me like that Jasper." When her eyes fell to her lap I knew I had to do something.

"Don't be sorry Bella" I took her hands in mine, my thumb rubbing their backs as I spoke trying to convey how proud I was of her. "That was amazing, you were wonderful" She either figured out what I was trying to say or felt my respect and love for her when her eyes came back to mine. "Anyway," I shrugged trying to lighten the mood a little, "since I am wanting to join the guard I would eventually see you in action. At least now I can see why you are with the Volturi."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I want to say a few things... First. Just because I was quick to upload these chapters does not mean I am always going to be able to. Most of these chapters have already been up on TwiWrite except for this last one. I am loading this here first. Second. I am still having issues with Real Life so updates are going to be hit and miss. If you are reading VM then you have already heard all of this, but... As of now both my parents are working a state away during the week, while I am here trying to sell our house so we can move. It is pretty hectic and stressful. When I get enough time to actually sit down and work on the computer I am writing, but then I am just too tired to update a chapter. So please PLEASE do not review and simply ask for an update! I will not be so kind in response. I am doing the best that I can, but I am only one person!<strong>

**Also on a side note... Besides VM(Volturi Mistress) and MM (Mistress' Mate) I have started two other stories. If you follow me on twitter then you have heard of them...they go by Unnamed and ADD. Well Unnamed has finally been named! It's new title i****s Sovereign of Prophecy. If you would like to read it's Prologue I am hoping to get it up on TwiWrite by the end of the weekend. It will NOT be put up on FFnet for a while!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

**I own nothing...nothing at all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"You only saw a part of why she is with us Jasper," said Aro making me pull away from Bella's eyes.

"We admit that her fighting is legendary," smiled Marcus fondly down at us. "But it is also who she is on the inside that we love. The way she always seems to disarm most with a smile, draw someone in with just a look makes her one of a kind. The staff and guard hold her in awe because of who she, not just what she does and what position she holds. She is something very special to us." Reading the rooms emotion, while listening to their words I could see that this beautiful woman had changed the Volturi. They still were the super-power of our world, but they now had heart and that was all because of the woman in front of me.

"We understand that it might have been her two special powers that pulled us to her in the beginning, we are so happy that it did, but she is now part of the family, and she will always be apart of us even if her power dried up and went away," finished Caius.

"Ah come on guys, don't make me turn human so I can blush," said Bella ducking her head, causing the hair that came loose in her fight to block her eyes from me.

"I don't understand," I looked to the brothers, "I have seen her use more then two powers." I did not even try to cover my confusion, from the smirks around the room I was not the first to be confused.

"Bella," said Aro, "maybe you should explain." Yes, Bella maybe you could explain! Someone explain.

"Okay Jasper," she pulled me closer to her, keeping our hands linked. "What Powers have you seen me use?" What the hell is this, High school? A pop quiz to see if I was paying attention?

"Well," I started, the last thing I saw was those two guard members disappear. "You just teleported those guys somewhere, so I am assuming that you can teleport yourself as well."

"Yes, I can. Let's separate my powers into two groups, so they are easier to understand," she nodded with a smile. "My teleportation goes into group 2."

"Then, there is your invisibility," I said, it was the next one on the list. It would seem I was working backwards on what I had seen today.

"That one goes into group 2." My mind starts turning. What does Teleportation and Invisibility have in common that they would be in the same group?

"You can also send your own thoughts to someone else and hear them back."

"Yes, on that one I can also link minds so it is easier to communicate, you just think what you want the others to hear and they do. That power also goes into group 2." I still don't see a connection.

"You are also telekinetic which is how you got my chair, the robe and your staff." That power had to go into another group. Telekinesis was a defensive power, but weren't the others also defensive? All those would be very useful in a battle situation.

"Group 2," she said calmly. I started to rub circles on the back of her hands as I thought. At my touch I watched her eyes flutter and start to roll back in her head. I could have sworn I heard her swallow a whimper.

"Then, there was the way you blocked your scent once you realized I was at the bookstore too." Here was another defensive power. To be able to sneak up on ones opponent on the battle field, to have the advantage of a surprise attack was a great asset in many violent situations.

"Of course she was a bookstore," said Caius with a snort. It would seem that some thing don't really change, books were still a big thing for Human Bella. I wonder if she still carried a book in her purse? Out of the corner of my eye I watched a clipboard, that was resting on Bella's original seat raise up, fly over to Caius and started beating him upside the head. "Sorry," he said rubbing his head while everyone laughed. I could not help but join in, nor could I keep the huge grin from my face at the innocent look on her face, the amusement barely hidden in her eyes.

"That as well goes into group 2. Come on Jasper think!" The way she looked at me I felt as if I was missing something very obvious. "Alright, I will give you a hint…you need to remember one more." She saw that I was going through the list backwards from what I saw today. Although the only other power I could think of was her shield, though I really saw it when she was human.

"Well, when you were human we always thought maybe you were some sort of shield, which is why Edward could not hear your thoughts." I said quietly, not sure how much of her history she had shared with the others in the room.

"Very good. We will put that one in group one." Wait, I don't understand... Okay ability to block her mind from Edward was not as important in volatile situations. She did supposedly put up a physical shield up around the brothers. A physical shield was another defensive power, how did it get put in another group? "Now that we have sorted the ones you have seen, let us replace the word group with power." What. The. Hell? There was no way what I had seen today was all one power. There was just no way.

"How can all those powers be one power?" I asked obviously stating the apparent question.

"Have you ever heard of an absorber?" What the Fuck was again the only thing going through my mind, it seemed that it has become my mantra today. My confusion was apparently clear on my face when Bella continued with her explanation. "Okay maybe you know it as another name. It can also goes by 'copycat' or 'a sponge'?"

"You take others powers?" I asked a little frightened.

"No," she sighed as she watched my eyes go wide. She shook her head slightly as she took a deep breath. "I absorb a power and copy it to myself, the owner keeps their power. Although I do have absorbed a power to take away powers if I needed to, or block them." It sounded as if this was an explanation that she had to tell a lot.

"So you absorbed my power?" In a combat situation there was not telling how useful she could be. There was no telling how many talented Vampires she had met, how many powers she had absorbed. If only a quarter of her powers were like the ones I had seen today there would be no reason to ever raise an army again.

"Nope," her eye back on me amusement flickering in her golden orbs. "I am a unique one. We believe that because I have a very strong shield, it allows me to switch my powers on and off at will."

"So you can switch all your powers on and off?" Didn't she just say that Jasper?

"Yup." Her smile continued as if she could hear me rant to myself in my head.

"You have more powers then what I have already seen?" Again with the obvious question, what can I say... I may be suffering from an overload of mind-blowing information. In other words I have had to many 'What the Fuck/Hell' moments.

"Yup." Holy Sweet Mother of God she was a force to be reckoned with! Depending on the powers that she absorbed she could be a one woman army. My next question was going to be if I could see all of them, but it seemed that Caius had other ideas.

"As much as I enjoy watching you show off your powers," said Caius, "we have other plans."

"What pray tell am I interrupting brother?" Bella turned her face from me and glaring at her brother.

"For your information sister, your other brothers and I have not sated our thirst in awhile. So unless you are going to change your diet then I suggest we hurry this up little miss smartypants," replied Caius.

"Eww!" I couldn't help the small snort at her as she crinkled up her nose in disgust at the thought of drinking human blood. "I don't think so. How about you Jasper, would you like to stay?" She turned to me with the question that I was expecting. I have truly worked hard these past years to get control over my thirst and I was not going to go back to who I once was.

"No, I am quite content with my diet the way it is," I could not help the grimace. I wish I could feel Bella's emotions, I wanted to know if she believed me that I wanted to stay on my current diet.

"Then let us get back to the official meeting then," said Aro gesturing to her empty seat on his right.

"Fine," she said as she slowly, almost unwillingly, pulled her hands from mine. I couldn't help feeling slightly smug that she wanted my touch, not wanting it to end. "Fine, I'm coming." The room broke out is quiet laughter as she threw her cloak back on and flopped into her seat like a little kid having a tantrum.

"That was real ladylike Bella," smiled Aro, getting a very childlike response from her, she wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out. "As was that."

"Alright, lets get this show on the road I really don't want to be anywhere near here when your meal arrives. Jasper you might want to stand for this." Would it really matter if I was standing or sitting for the rest of this meeting or not? "Sorry in an official meeting only the Volturi Leaders sit," she answered almost as if she had heard my thoughts.

"As I told you before Jasper, we know why you are here. Until after meeting you today on her outing, Bella did not know anything about this meeting," said Caius.

"So you really did not try to trick me into coming?" I had to ask. Even with everything that happened here I needed to make sure.

"I told you so earlier." I didn't mean to hit a nerve with asking my question, but I clearly I did when I could see her eyes start to darken as she got slightly upset with me. I just occurred to me that Bella might not be someone I want to piss completely off, there is no telling what she could do to me!

"Anyway," Aro started trying to cover for Bella's sudden mood change. "It has come to our attention that you Jasper, are wanting to join the ranks of the Volturi guard. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is sir," I answered him calmly.

"I don't want to interrupt here, but I have a couple questions," Bella raised her hand to stop Aro from going further. The three of them just shrugged their shoulders and sighed, I swear I heard one of them mutter something that sound like 'of course you do.' "Jasper, before you met me this morning did you truly want to join the guard?"

"I am not sure what you are asking." I stated raising my eyebrows in question.

"How sure were you this morning that you wanted to join the guard? Did finding me in Italy change your mind?" Do I tell her the truth? I was not sure if I wanted to join or not. This was supposed to be an informational meeting really. Now that I knew that Bella was here, that she was my mate I sure as Hell was going to stay. If that meant I needed to join the guard then so be it.

"I will admit that before this morning I was not completely sold on the idea, I thought that maybe I would talk a little today go back to my place and think it over. I was pretty sure I wanted to join. I will also admit that finding you this morning did influence my thought process." I looked her in the eyes as I answered the question the best I could, I would not lie to her. I still needed to let her know what was helping me make my decision. "In listening to your story earlier, you hit a mark with me. You said that you wanted to do something, that you were tired of just moving around and that is the same with me. After leaving the family that is all that is exactly what I have been doing."

"So you really want to join the guard?" She asked in a quiet voice. In that voice I saw the old Bella. In that voice I could see the damage that my family had done in leaving her all those years ago. I might not have been able to feel her insecurities and fear that I was not going to stay with my gift, but I felt them in my heart. I hurt when my Mate hurt. I would do anything to make her better again.

"Yes I do." In joining the guard I was making the first step in helping her.

"One last question. If I allow you to join my rag tag team are you going to have issues taking orders from a woman? More to the fact are you going to have a problem taking orders from me? No matter where I place you in the guard all orders originate from me." Was she serous? Had anyone not told her of my life before the Cullen's?

"I do not have a problem taking orders from women," I smiled slightly at the fact that I again was going to working under a woman, although this woman was slightly scarier then the first and that was something that I never thought would happen. "I am sure you know my history?" I was relieved when she nodded, it was not something I would look forward to telling her.

"Brothers, I see no reason to stop him from joining the guard. I also think that placing him into the Elite guard would be beneficial to us all," she said after giving mean appraising look and a nod.

"I agree with our sister," said Aro with little time to think. "What say you Marcus?"

"I also agree with our sister," stated Marcus who like Aro did not over-think the vote.

"What say you Caius," asked Aro.

"I agree with our sister," said Caius trying to fight a smile. "Oh though I hate to admit she is right."

"With an unanimous vote, which does not happen often, you are admitted into the guard," stated Aro. "But let me remind you, that it is up to Bella if you stay in the guard, we just get you in the door."

"Thank you." Okay well that sounded foreboding.

"Sora," Bella called to her assistant.

"Of course Mistress," replied Sora starting toward me.

"Jasper, since I have taken over the guard there has been some changes. The guard is no longer for life nor do we force anyone to join. Sora," the named Vampire handed me a file on a clipboard, "has some paperwork that I ask that you go thru. Normally, I would go thru it with you now, but given my brothers have somewhere else to be, I won't waist their time." I just nodded, I did not want to be in the room while they fed either.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss," asked Aro looking at the others on the dais. "Then I think it is time for us to depart." He stood in front of Bella's seat, offering her his hand in a practiced way.

"Thank you, brother," she smiled, taking his had to rise. _'Jasper, stay with Sora until we leave the room. I will meet you at Gianna's desk as soon as I can,'_ I heard her in my head as they walked in precision off the dais and out of the room. Once the door closed the room started to empty with out much noise.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen," said Sora pulling my attention to her. "If you would please come with me," she turned to the main door. "I can take you to the entrance hall and give you time to read through the information presented to you by Mistress Isabella.

"Well then, Miss Sora, please lead the way." I gave her a small bow and let her lead the way out of the room.

* * *

><p>Okay so as always I want to remind everyone that Real like is Hell at the moment, with no relief in site; it is actually getting worse. So in other words updates are still going to be few and far between.<p>

Also for the time being Sovereign of Prophecy is NOT going to be posted to any site (FFnet or Twiwrite), but put up on my new blog. www. wordsrunrampant. wordpress. com (Take the spaces out to get address) I will be posting Sovereign of Prophecy (SoP) and another story there, as well as tidbits of what the Hell is going on in my life. There are some posts already up, along with the prologue of SoP.

Please remember I am on Twitter and now the blog so feel free to reach out and talk or kick me in the butt (NICELY). If I can I will respond.


End file.
